Rising Throne
by Sanguine101
Summary: Ortum Marcus Junius, a former Legion soldier, plans to take over the Empire and banish the Thalmor once and for all.
1. Intro

Fourth Era, year 201, Sundas, the 19th day of Sun's Height, three days after making a decision that would alter my life forever.

I cross the border into Skyrim only to be swept into the clutches of the Imperial Army. Apparently, Military Governor General Tullius had devised an ambush to capture the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

My decision to leave Cyrodiil had proven to be a grave mistake. My disagreement with Emperor Titus Mede II cost me everything. Now I sat in the carriage bound for an Imperial execution.

With the aid of the Eight Divines, I had escaped the sacking of the Imperial City by the Thalmor. At the age of 14, I returned to the Imperial City to banish the Thalmor with the Imperial Army.

It appeared that the Great War was turning in our favor, but the Emperor did the unthinkable: pursue for peace. He claimed the Empire was in no position to push an attack, so he signed the White-Gold Concordat, giving the Thalmor everything they wanted.

Hammerfell rightly rejected the treaty. They wanted the Empire to keep fighting, hoping that the combined forces of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil could beat the Thalmor. The Emperor and his council voted to expel Hammerfell from the Empire. Hammerfell stood alone. At the age of 15, I travelled to Hammerfell to join the fight. It disgusted me that the Emperor would abandon them to their fate. Luckily, the Hammerfell forces bloodied the Thalmor so badly that the Treaty of Stros M'kai was signed quickly, and the Aldmeri Dominion retreated from Hammerfell. They had forced the Thalmor to leave, single-handedly, while the Emperor congregated with his new Thalmor masters.

At the age of 20 I decided to return to Cyrodiil and help rebuild. As an Imperial, I felt it was my duty to help. However, the war had taken its toll. Bravil, Chorrol, and eventually Cheydinhal erupted into mob violence. Drug traffickers and warlords ruled the streets, causing chaos. The Empire became a shell of its former self. Once again, the Emperor failed to protect his people. Meanwhile, Skyrim has erupted into civil war, and the Emperor finds himself on the edge of a cliff. All he needs is someone to give him a push.

Now, at the age of 40, I arrive in Skyrim. My plan are to unite the armies of Skyrim and Hammerfell to overthrow the Emperor. Once in charge, I will make one last stand to kill every Thalmor on Nirn. If my miraculous escape from the Thalmor invasion wasn't enough, the events at Helgen have made it obvious. I can only conclude that the Divines have planned this. I will be Emperor.


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the world of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, or any other Elder Scrolls game for that manner. That right goes to Bethesda Game Studios. _

_Marcus Junius barely escaped with his life when the Thalmor sacked the Imperial City. Having fought them in Cyrodiil and Hammerfell, he has come to despise the Emperor's decision to sign the White-Gold Concordant. Determined to return the Empire to its former glory, he crosses. the border into Skyrim in hopes of building an army that can challenge the Emperor's claim. His survival of Helgen has proved to Marcus that his fate is predestined. The journey may claim his soul, but his destiny is manifest. The Eight watch over him. _

I woke up, my vision blurred, to see that I was in a carriage. The driver was an Imperial soldier. in front of me was a man in steel plate with a cloak.

He said, "Hey, you. You're finally awake."

Next to me was another man in the same outfit, except he had a gag over his mouth. In front of him was a skinny man in rags. I looked at my own body, only to see that I was wearing the same thing: prison rags. I guess we were all on a prison cart. That would explain why our hands were bound.

The man in front of me continued. "You were trying to cross the border, right?"

I nod, remembering what had happened before I blacked out. I was on my way to Falkreath, to try and earn a reputation there. I stumbled upon a group of rebels, maybe twenty or so. As I was passing by, a man on a horse ran right into our group. He fell off his horse, and it ran off. A couple rebels tried to pick a fight with him, but they were rudely interrupted. A horde of Imperial soldiers charged out of the woods. The two armies clashed, and I desperately attempted to escape. The last thing I wanted was to get stuck in the middle of this civil war. As I foolishly ran, the last thing I remembered was looking back, and seeing a mace swing at me.

"You walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there," the rebel across from me explained, gesturing to the man next to him.

Now I had it figured out. The man in front of me and beside me were obviously rebels, and the odd one out was the man on the horse from before.

He said, "Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." Then the thief looked at me. "You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

So, the rebels were, for some reason, called Stormcloaks.

"We're all brothers in binds now, thief," the Stormcloak rebel told the thief.

"Shut up back there!" the driver yelled at us.

The thief ignored him. "What's wrong with him, huh?" he asked, looking at the rebel next to me.

The rebel in front of me got mad. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

That must have been the leader of these rebels. That would explain where their name came from.

The horse thief looked confused. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

I looked ahead. There was another carriage full of Stormcloak prisoners. In front of that was a walled fortress. According to a map I had looked at before, it was only possible for this to be Falkreath, but I had been there once before, and it didn't look like it. I was once stationed at a fort called Helgen around this area, so that was entirely possible. Also, I heard about a village around here, but I couldn't remember the name.

The rebel answered him. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

I knew Sovngarde was the place where Nords went when they died. That could only mean we were going to be executed. To be honest, this was not how I planned to die. Executed by the Imperial Army, maybe even by my former comrades.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening," the thief said, panicking.

I decided to step in. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" I said, trying to calm him down. The last thing we needed was for this guy to lose it.

"Why do you care?"

"I heard that a Nord's last thoughts should be of home," I told him. It was a lie. I had never heard that in my life, but I had to take his mind off the execution that was about to take place.

The thief replied, his voice shaky. "Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead."

They rode into the town. On their right were Imperial soldiers and Thalmor justicars.

One of the soldiers spoke up. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

Another soldier, someone in golden armor, replied, "Good. Let's get this over with." He must be General Tullius.

At the mention of a headsman, the thief started to panic again. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me."

As the man known as General Tullius followed the caravan of prison carriages through the town, the rebel announced, "Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor."

When the Thalmor started to follow, I said, "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves."

"I bet they had something to do with this," the rebel remarked.

I heard a little boy's voice behind me. "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

As we entered the main courtyard, I recognized the location. "This is Helgen."

The rebel added, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The carriage stopped. "Why are we stopping?" the thief asked.

Before I could say anything, the rebel spoke first. "Why do you think? End of the line." Man, this guy wasn't helping. Then, as if welcoming death, he said, "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

We all stood up, but the thief was still in bad shape. "No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

The rebel, once again treating death as if were an honorable thing, said, "Face your death with some courage, thief." That guy must have a death wish.

The thief didn't stop ranting. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

Once we were all out of the carriage and lined up, a captain gave some orders. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

"Empire loves their damn lists," the rebel muttered. _Only when they have the names of traitors on them, fool!_ I thought. I may not be with the Emperor, but I was more loyal to the Empire than any of these soldiers.

The guard next to the captain started to read the list. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

The Jarl walked up, and the rebel told him, "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

The next name was read. "Ralof of Riverwood." The annoying rebel walked forward. So that was his name, huh? Surprisingly, he didn't make any remark as he approached.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" was the thief's reaction.

He started to run. "Halt!" the captain yelled.

"You're not gonna kill me!" he yelled back. This was not going to end well for him.

"Archers!" the captain commanded, and Lokir the horse thief was shot down. "Anyone else feel like running?" she dared.

The soldier next to her looked confused. "Wait. You there," he said pointing at me. "Step forward."

I walked up to them. "Who are you?" the soldier asked.

I replied as any loyal servant to the Empire would have. "My name is Ortum Marcus Junius. I served the Legion for my youth, and then fought as a mercenary in other countries. For most of my life I served as a guard in Cheydinhal."

"You're a long way from Cheydinhal. What are you doing in Skyrim?" he asked.

"I have business with a friend of mine in Falkreath."

He looked at his superior. "Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." That was the kind of person that ruined what was the left of the Empire's reputation. She didn't stop and think that I might have had no part in the Stormcloaks.

"By your orders, captain." The soldier looked sad. "I'm sorry," he said to me. "We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil." Then he got serious again. "Follow the captain, Junius."

I did as I was told, and got in line with the other prisoners. General Tullius was saying something to the leader of the rebellion. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power like the voice to murder his king, and usurp his throne." So, that was how this whole thing got started. As far as politics went, there definitely could have been a more efficient way of becoming High King.

Ulfric Stormcloak tried to say something, but was muffled by his gags.

The General continued. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

A strange roar came from the mountains. "What was that?" the soldier who had showed me some kindness asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on," Tullius said.

"Yes, General Tullius," the captain said. "Give them their last rites."

A priestess started to talk. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," interrupted a different rebel. He walked forward, volunteering himself to go first. Were all Nords this hurried to end their lives?

"As you wish," the preistess replied, not offended that her speech had been closed.

The rebel waited with his head on the block for what seemed like hours. "Come on, I haven't got all morning." The headsman approached. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The executioner raised his axe, and brought it down. The rebel's head fell off in one, clean stroke.

This first death brought an uproar from everyone. "You Imperial bastards!" one rebel said. "Justice, another said. Then some citizens joined in. "Death to the Stormcloaks!" The annoying rebel finally opened his mouth. "As fearless in death as he was in life." I can't believe these rebels pride themselves in how openly they face death. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't fear death, but I'm not gonna knock on his door.

The captain broke the crowd. "Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil!"

How dare she call me a renegade? "I have served the Empire way more than you could hope. I risked my life to free the Imperial City, my home, from the elven bastards! My plan saved Hammerfell from the Thalmor, while our coward Emperor abandoned them! I went from city to-" but before I could finish my argument, another roar came from the mountains outside Helgen.

Once again, the friendly soldier spoke up. "There it is again. Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" the captain commanded.

The soldier looked at me. "To the block. Nice and easy."

I started to walk up to the block. I was not ready to die, yet. I rested my head on the block, looking at the executioner, when another roar came. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked, there was only clouds.

General Tullius, however, did see something. "What in Oblivion is that?"

"Sentries! What do you see?" the captain asked.

That was when I saw the beast. It was like a flying lizard with wings. I read enough stories to know what it was.

"It's in the clouds!" one soldier screamed.

The flying monster landed on a tower, and the headsman fell to the ground.

"Dragon!" a rebel yelled.

The headsman started to get back up, but the dragon released a monstrous roar which knocked him back.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" the captain yelled, obviously talking to the soldiers.

I looked down at the ground, ready for this dragon to burn me alive.

"Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" Tullius ordered.

I could hear towers falling, and fires starting. People were screaming and the dragon continued to roar.

Someone nudged me. "Hey, you. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" It was the rebel that was in the carriage with me.

I stood up, and looked around. Fire was everywhere, and the walls and towers were crumbling. The rebel was staring at me. "This way!" He started to run towards a tower. I followed, not really seeing another option. As we both made it into the tower, he shut the door. One rebel was dead, another injured. Jarl Ulfric and a different rebel sat down. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" the rebel asked his leader.

Ulfric stood up. "Legends don't burn down villages." I smiled despite myself. This man sure could give an answer. The dragon roared from outside. "We need to move. Now!" Ulfric said.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" the rebel said. Him and I headed up, and saw another rebel clearing some debris that blocked the stairway. All of a sudden, the wall shot open at him, and it crushed the rebel. The rebel and I looked out the whole in the wall the dragon had made. An inn was below them. It was on fire and had a whole in the roof. "Jump through the roof and keep going!"

Any other time, I would have pushed him through just for suggesting that, but I was smart enough to realize that it was our only option. I complied, and surprisingly made it. When I looked back up to see if he would follow, I saw a dragon breathing fire into the tower. Maybe if I got lucky, that rebel was roasting right now.

I went down the stairs and out the door. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" the friendly soldier was telling a little boy out in the streets. The boy ran behind cover with the soldier and a citizen. I joined them. "That a boy. You're doing great," he told the kid. The soldier looked at me. "Still alive, Junius? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He looked at the citizen. "Gunar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar," the citizen said. So, that was his name. Hadvar. Interesting.

I followed Hadvar into an alleyway. "Stay close to the wall!" he warned me. I followed my instructions as we found ourselves at the main gate.

General Tullius looked at Hadvar. "In the keep, soldier. You must warn the others!"

"I wish to help and fight the dragon," Hadvar argued.

Tullius wasn't having it. "Go! That's an order."

Hadvar looked at me. "It's you and me, Junius. Stay close!" We went into another courtyard. On the other side, the annoying rebel entered also. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar told him.

"I'm escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping me this time," the rebel, now revealed as Ralof, said.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you to Sovngarde," Hadvar yelled.

Ralof looked at me. "You, into the keep with me," he said.

"With me, Junius. Let's go!" Hadvar told me.

It wasn't a hard decision. Hadvar showed me respect, and Ralof had a death wish. I followed Hadvar into one entrance. As we were about inside, he said, "Quick! I can cut you loose once we get inside." I had forgotten I had my hands tied. I couldn't wait to get them off.

Once we were inside, we started to look around. It looked like a barracks. There were beds, chests, and armor racks, along with a few tables. "It looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" Hadvar asked.

"It looked like a dragon to me," I said.

Hadvar didn't smile at my comment. "We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

I walked up to him. He took out a dagger and cut the rope. I took a second to stretch my hands.

"There you go. Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for my burns," Hadvar said. That's the first time I noticed his injury. His left hand had a searing burn wound.

I went over to a table and picked up some gold. I doubted they would need it anymore. Hadvar looked at me, annoyed. "There's a couple swords on a rack. Get those," he said.

Hadvar was going through some chests, looking for burn treatment. I went over to the rack and got an iron broadsword. I also opened a chest and found some Imperial light armor, and a key.

"You better get that armor on. Give that sword a few swings, too," Hadvar said.

I put the armor on over my rags, and hung the sword on my back. It felt good to have a defense, even if it wasn't as solid as I would have liked.

Now that I was ready, Hadvar said, "Let's keep moving. That thing is still out there." I pulled a chain, opening a gate.

"Come on, this way," I told him, leading the way.

We turned a corner, and saw another gate. We heard voices as we approached. "Just give me a minute… I'm out of breath…" a female voice was saying.

"Hear that? Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them," Hadvar whispered to me.

I pulled another chain, opening this gate. We walked into the room, to see Ralof and another Stormcloak standing. They started to draw their weapons. "Hold on, now, I only want to-" I started, but the girl was swinging her sword at me. I blocked, stunning her, and then I lunged forward and stabbed her in the chest. I looked over at Hadvar, who was standing over Ralof.

"Sorry, old friend. It didn't have to come to this," he was saying.

"Did you know him?" I asked Hadvar.

Hadvar looked sad. "Me and Ralof were childhood friends back at Riverwood. One day he went off to join the Imperial Army, here in Skyrim. When the civil war started, I went off to join him, only to realize he had switched sides. My used to tell me never to go back on your word, so I didn't follow his traitorous ways. I always knew that someday we would face each other in battle. I wish it didn't have to me that took his life, though."

"There's nothing that could have been done. He condemned himself when he joined the rebels," I said, trying to make him understand that he did the right thing.

"I know," Hadvar said. "Let me see if I can get this door open." He walked over to a iron door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn, we need a key."

I took the key out of my pocket. "I found this in the other room." When I tried to open the door, it worked. "Let's go."

We both headed down the spiral staircase, but I took the lead. When I reached the bottom, the I could see two people at the end of a large hallway. Then, the ground started to shake. "Look out!" I yelled at them, as the ceiling collapsed, blocking the hallway.

Hadvar finally got to me. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy," he said.

I nodded in agreement. There was a door on our left. I could hear voices coming from inside. Hadvar opened the door, and revealed the storage room. Two rebels, probably the two I saw in the hallway, pulled out their weapons. "By Ysmir, you won't leave here alive!" one of them shouted. I really hated these guys. I couple seconds ago, I try to be helpful and warn them of a collapsing ceiling, and maybe even saved their lives, but now their first instinct is to kill me.

I pulled out my weapon, and Hadvar did the same. As Hadvar took on one of them, I charged the other and stabbed my sword through his upper chest, killing him. I looked over at Hadvar, who was putting away his sword, while standing over a dead Stormcloak. I did the same.

"And old storeroom. See if you can find some potions," Hadvar told me.

"Yeah, that might come in handy." I checked a barrel, and sure enough, potions were inside. I grabbed them, and met up with Hadvar at the other door.

"Done then? This way!" he said, walking through the door. I followed, and realized we were on the other side of the collapse, just as I expected. As we headed down the next set of stairs, we heard some screams. "The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these," Hadvar said. As we got closer, the screams turned into the clanging of metal. I saw lightning shoot out of the fingertips of an Imperial. There was a fight in this room!

"Come on, Hadvar!" I charged in and cut open a rebel. I turned around, and saw that Hadvar and the two other Imperials had finished off the rest of the rebels.

The torturer spoke up. "You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades."

I went back into another room, presumably the armory. I could hear Hadvar talking in the other room. "Do you even know what's going on. A dragon is attacking Helgen."

"A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense," the torturer said. I found a heavy iron shield. I picked it up. This would do nicely. The torturer continued. "Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there." The torturer's assistant came in with me.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I've got to get some better equipment if I'm going to make it out alive."

"Come with us. We need to get out of here," Hadvar told the torturer.

"Is there really a dragon?" the assistant asked me.

"Of course there is! If you don't follow, this whole keep could come down on your heads," I said.

The torturer told Hadvar, "You have no authority over me, boy."

Hadvar got annoyed. "Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!"

The assistant and I walked back into the torture chamber. "Forget the old man. I'll come with you," the assistant said to Hadvar.

"Good. We need all the help we can get," I said.

"Sure, take my assistant. Please." The torturer sounded mad.

"Let's go!" Hadvar said, taking the lead. The assistant followed, and I took the rear.

As we walked past some prison cells, the torturer yelled from behind, "There's no way out that way, you know!"

"Ignore him. He's just angry to be undermined by a simple soldier," the assistant said.

Hadvar looked offended. "I am no simple soldier."

We entered another torture chamber, this one full of hanging cages. Two had skeletons in them, but the other had a dead, fully fleshed, Stormcloak soldier. I was disgusted. It stunk. "Ugh! Torturing Stormcloaks. So this is what the Empire has come to?"

"We do what is necessary to win the war," the torturer's assistant replied.

"How weak does the Empire have to be, so that they can't even put down a simple rebellion without resorting to methods of torture?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What does is that we stick together," Hadvar said, continuing into the next hallway.

"All I know is that it doesn't breath confidence," I said.

We entered into a big room. It had a path on the outsides, but a pond in the middle. It looked like it was used for worship. Five rebels were in here. Three of them charged at us. "For Ulfric and Skyrim!" they cried.

The three of us plowed through them, showing no mercy. The last two stood on the other side, shooting arrows at us. Hadvar took out a bow of his own, returning the fire. Let's end this," the assistant said, approaching the archers. I followed. One of them went down, felled by Hadvar's arrow. The other started to fight the assistant, but I came up behind him, and killed the rebel.

"All right, let's see if we can find a way out," Hadvar said.

"The way ahead leads to the abandoned part of the fort. I better stay back and see to the old man. Good luck you two." The assistant went back the way we came.

Hadvar and I continued along the hallway, reaching a risen bridge. Hadvar pulled a lever, lowering it, so they could cross the sewer system. Right as I crossed, the ceiling collapsed onto the bridge, taking it into the water below. "Damn it. No going back that way," Hadvar said.

"I'm lucky that didn't come down on top of me," I said.

"We'd better move on. I'm sure the others will find another way out," Hadvar said.

"I'm with you, Hadvar. For now," I said. The next room was empty, full of junk. The walls were coming apart, and the floor was a mess. This must have been the abandoned part. The only problem was that it was a dead end. "Hmm. This doesn't go anywhere."

Hadvar pointed to a whole in the wall. It looked like a cave. "I guess we'd better try that way."

The two of us did, having to crouch to even go through the wall, although once inside, we could stand. I saw a wooden longbow on the ground, with a quiver of arrows. I picked it up, hanging it on my back.

It wasn't long before we spotted our next enemy. Instead of rebels, though, they were giant frostbite spiders. I took out my new bow and shot the first one. Hadvar charged ahead and killed the last. Then, all of a sudden, two even larger spiders fell from the ceiling. I shot one, and Hadvar killed the other. I have to admit, though, we were a little surprised.

"What's next, giant snakes?" I said, trying to bring a little humor into this escape.

"I hope not," Hadvar said, taking me too seriously. The next room was huge, with a river going through the middle. "This looks like the way," Hadvar said. As we continued further into the chamber, Hadvar stopped me. "Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. See her? I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step. Or if you're feeling lucky, you can use your bow. Might take her by surprise."

"We're not sneaking past the bear," I said, refusing to miss this opportunity to practice.

"Go ahead, then. I'll watch your back."

I pulled back my bow. "We'll just kill it and move on." I shot it, nailing my target. "I'm not the sneaking type." Hadvar and I moved on, and I saw the exit as soon as I turned the corner. "Here it is," I said. When I turned around, Hadvar wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"Here," he said, turning the corner. "I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it."

As we walked out of the cave, I said, "It looks like we made it." It was really foggy outside, and there was snow on the ground. Boulders lined the worn out path.

"Wait!" Hadvar said, crouching behind a border. There was a roar in the sky, and the dragon flew over our heads and off into the distant mountains.

"I think it's gone, Hadvar."

"I still don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back," he said. We started to walk down the path. "Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out."

"Cool. By the way, thanks. I wouldn't have made it without your help today," I said.

"Same here," he said. Then a pack of wolves appeared out of the fog. "It doesn't seem like we're out of trouble yet." He pulled out his sword, and I backed up and took out my bow.

"Wow, that's a lot of wolves," I said. There must have been eight. I started firing arrow after arrow, but one came after me. It bit me in the leg. I screamed in pain, dropping my bow. I took out my sword and shield. I slashed the throat open. I turn around to see another jump at me. It tackled me to the ground, but I put my sword through its gut. I stand back up. Hadvar had taken out the remaining four by himself.

I walked up to him, limping. "Good job," he said. Then he saw my leg. It was bleeding. "Lay down on the grass." I did what he said. He took out a dagger, skinning part of a wolf. He then lay the pelt on my bite. Hadvar cut off a string of leather from his uniform, tieing the pelt to my leg, stopping the bleeding. "I think you may have rockjoint."

I started to worry. "What is rockjoint?"

"I pretty common form of rabies here in Skyrim. Most wolves carry it, and spread it on to people they bite. The main effects of it is that you will start to swell up in places like the knees, waist, shoulders, elbows, and wrists. You may find it hard to use any sort of melee weapons. Don't worry. It can be cured by visiting a temple or even a Vigilant of Stendarr can cure rockjoint."

I nodded, now reassured, and we continued our journey. Eventually, Hadvar stopped. He said, "Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use a veteran like you. And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them."

I guess now is the time to have all my questions answered. "Who were those other prisoners?"

Hadvar looked surprised. "You didn't know? That was Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants."

"So he's a traitor of some kind?" I asked, affirming my thoughts.

"Right, the leader of the Stormcloaks. They claim to be fighting for Skyrim's freedom, but the war is really all about Ulfric Stormcloak wanting to be High King."

"How did you capture Ulfric?" I asked.

Hadvar looked proud. "A strategy planned by me, delivered by General Tullius! He's only been in charge here for a few months, but he's turned things around for the Empire. We've been trying to catch Ulfric since the war started, but he always seemed to slip through our fingers… like he knew we were coming. This time I turned the tables on him. Ulfric rode right into our ambush with only a few bodyguards. He surrendered pretty quickly, too. So much for his death-or-glory reputation."

"He probably didn't want to get his men killed," I said. If that was the case, I had to give him credit for that.

Hadvar doubted me. "I don't think so. Anyways, I thought we were taking Ulfric back to Cyrodiil, but I guess the General changed his mind. You know the rest."

Now that his speech was over, I was going to change the subject. "You really think I should back up with the Imperial Legion?" I didn't want to reveal any of my true plans to him just yet.

"Of course! I know, today wasn't the best example of what the Legion has become, but I hope you'll give us another chance. The Legion could really use someone like you, especially now."

I might sign back up, but I don't know yet. "You think General Tullius knows where that dragon came from?"

"No. Not yet. After all, a dragon… something out of old tales and legends… no one could have expected that."

"Of course!" I agreed.

"But you can bet he'll be trying to figure it out. This could shift the whole balance of the war. If you want to help stop that dragon, your best bet is to go to Solitude and join up with the Legion," Hadvar said, still trying to convince me.

"You make a good case. Maybe I will join again." It was true enough. There definitely was a better chance of me joining the Legion, rather than the Stormcloaks.

Hadvar was glad. "I hope so. The Legion is Skyrim's only hope right now. Come on, we better get moving."

Hadvar started walking again, but I just stood there, thinking about the recent events. I had just escaped Helgen from a dragon and an execution by the Legion. It looked like I had a decision to make. I would have to join back up with the Legion, or become a rebel. Both can have their advantages. I took time to examine my figure. I was bruised up. My hair was long and ragged, and I had a beard growing. None of those usually accompanied me. I needed a haircut and a shave. Well, I better continue.


	3. Falkreath

_Disclaimer - I do not own any content from The Elder Scrolls. Bethesda Game Studios has that honor._

_Marcus makes his way to Falkreath, where he attempts to ingratiate himself with Jarl Siddgeir. The Jarl sends him on a bounty hunt to eliminate a group of bandits he had dealings with in the past. Marcus has a low opinion of the Jarl, but Falkreath will be an important ally in his campaign to oust the Emperor. Additionally, Marcus meets an impressive woman that sparks his curiosity… _

As I approached the battle, I took out my bow. I shot the bear right after it killed the three wolves. _Just being a bit opportunistic. _

I started to hear voices, so I looked behind me. A group of six Stormcloaks were traveling the road to Falkreath. I began to skin the bear, but a Stormcloak soldier walked up and kicked the carcass. His fellow soldiers laughed. "What did you do that for?" I asked, but they ignored me and walked on. I finished up, and continued my journey to Falkreath.

I started to jog, trying to get to my destination as fast as I could. I quickly passed the rebels. As I was jogging, all of a sudden a mage came running out of the woods. He started to blast fire in my direction. "Woah!" I yelled. I started to run into the forest. I turned around to see that the mage was still following me. "What the hell?!" I demanded. I took out my bow. I quickly shot him in the neck, ending his life. I approached his body. I saw that he had a backpack. I tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

I head back on the path, and take a drink of water. Before I could start leaving again, I could see a man on horseback come out of the fog. As he passed me, I realized it was just a hunter. I smiled at him, but he didn't even notice. All he did was stare off into the woods.

The group of Stormcloaks started to catch up. I back off the trail, to give them their space, and I noticed an old ruin just off the path. _What's this? _As I got closer, I saw a man in orange robes praying to a stone pillar. He looked like a priest.

"Do you need something, traveller?" he asked me.

I backed away. "No, there's nothing for me here." I went back to the trail, forgetting about the strange encounter. I soon passed the rebels, again. I needed to get to Falkreath. It's the closest Nordic city to Hammerfell. I suspect they trade with Hammerfell, because of that. I went there once, after I deserted from the Legion. After a couple twists and turns of the path, I saw two people in mage robes. They looked like Vigilants of Stendarr.

One of them spoke up. "Wherever the Daedra hide, the Vigil of Stendarr will cast them into the light."

"Wait, I want to talk to you," I said, as they passed by.

"One of them did stop, and she saw my leg. "You're bloated with disease," she said. "I can help you, as long as you promise to never assist the Daedra."

"I promise."

The Vigilant put a hand on my shoulder. "Stendarr's Light purify you of your ills."

I suddenly felt like I had more energy. The pain in my leg was gone. "Thank you," I told her. I decided to try and make conversation. "So you're a Vigilant of Stendarr?"

"Yes. Our order was founded after the Oblivion Crisis. We dedicate our lives to facing the threat of Daedra wherever they appear. We're quartered in the Hall of the Vigilant. Keeper Carcette heads Skyrim's branch of our order there, providing healing and justice as needed."

I was impressed. "A worthy cause. I may have to pay them a visit."

I said farewell, and started to walk away. "Stendarr be with you," she said, hurrying to catch up with her companion.

Before long, I came along another person on the road. He was laying up against a tree, sleeping. He looked like another Vigilant. His friends must have left him behind. I left him there, not wanting to disturb his peace.

After about another hour of travelling, I reached an intersection. The trail that went off to the left led to the Falkreath city gates. _I guess I made it. _Before I even made it to the gate, a courier ran up to me.

"I've been looking for visitors. Got something I'm supposed to deliver to all citizens," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked, curious.

He started sifting through a bag. "Let's see here…" The courier pulled out a note. "Looks like that's it. Got to go." He gave me the note, and ran off back to town.

I opened it up, and it read:

_Sun's Rest_

_20th Sun's Height_

_Finally a day of rest. Gather your supplies as all stores will be closed today._

_Firework shows provided by the College of Winterhold will start after 10 PM at all major cities._

I put the note into my pocket. _Interesting. _I walked through the gates, greeting a guard. I passed by a couple of buildings, including an inn and what I expected to be an apothecary. I would have to get to that later. For now, I needed to find the Jarl. It would be nice to get myself introduced to the ruling class of Skyrim. When I finally reached the longhouse, I walked in.

There was a man in scaled armor right at the doorway. "Hello," I said.

The man gave me a suspicious look. "I protect the Jarl."

"So you're the Jarl's bodyguard?" I asked.

The man muttered something under his breath, and walked away. A woman approached me. "I'm the steward here. I serve under Jarl Sidgeir and Jarl Dengeir before him."

"How long have you been steward?" I asked her.

"It was Dengeir who made me steward, long ago when he was young. When his health began to fail, young Sidgeir was appointed Jarl in his stead. It was simpler just to keep me as steward. Sidgeir has no interest in running his hold, and so leaves cush matter to me. As for my part, I do my best to see that folk are treated fairly."

I noticed that she was a High Elf, so this hold must be aligned with the Empire, not the Stormcloaks. I don't think a Stormcloak would let a High Elf be a steward. I decided now was a good time to improve relations with Falkreath. "I'm looking for work," I told her.

The steward pulled out a note. "The Jarl has put a bounty on some bandits. Here, take a look at this decree for details," she said, handing me the paper.

If I'm going to untie Skyrim, then I need to deal with all of it's dangers. I can't have bandits killing innocent people. I need them to help me overthrow the Emperor. I walked up to the Jarl. "Jarl Sidgeir," I greeted.

He looked annoyed, "Yes? What is it that you want?"

"You're the Jarl. I'm looking for work."

"Work? I demand tribute before you can be considered for any real tasks," he said. "How about a drink? None of that local piss. Real Black-Briar Mead, fresh from Riften."

This was my lucky day. "I believe I have some."

"You better. I hate people you waste my time."

Well, this guy is fairly stuck up, but I do need him on my side. I reached into my backpack, pulling out a bottle of mead. "Here it is," I said, handing it to him.

The Jarl took it, impressed. "Now that's what I like to see. Someone who gets things done. Here. A little something for you." The Jarl reached to the side of his throne and picked up a stamina potion. He handed it to me.

"Thank you, my Jarl," I said. I wanted to get on his good side. "Do you have any more work?" I asked.

"You've proven reliable. There's a group of bandits in my Hold that I… may have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it's time to clean things up. Go and take care of it."

"It will be done," I replied. I wanted to get more personal, so I asked him a question. "How did you become a Jarl so young?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to talk.

"My uncle Dengeir was Jarl until a short time ago. His old age and failing health caught up with him, and he stepped down. He now serves us honorably as Thane, and to the great benefit of the hold, I now serve as Jarl."

I really don't like him, but I need him on my side.

"Execute the bandits. Every last one of them. You are dismissed," he told me.

I walked away, to where the entrance of the Jarl's longhouse was. I had two missions, now. Part of uniting Skyrim is to kill these bandits. I can't have them preying on the people. I left the building, only to find that it is raining outside. I walked by the blacksmith, and heard a woman talking to him.

"So, Lod, is it true that you weren't always a blacksmith?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I was Dengeir's personal guard for years. I risked my hide more than once to protect him," Lod, the blacksmith, replied.

"You must miss those days. But if you can't swing your weapon, forging one's the next best thing," the girl said.

"Indeed," I said, walking up to Lod.

"Steel's good, but loyalty's better.I'm loyal to Dengeir first and the Empire second," he told me.

I decieded to continue this conversation. "Falkreath seems quiet," I said.

"Only inside the gates. Much of Falkreath hold is wilderness and there's plenty of trouble to be found."

"I see," I replied. "It sounds like loyalty's important to you."

Lod looked sad. "Dengeir was a good man and a true friend. A true Nord places loyalty and honor above all else."

I was impressed. "If there's one thing I can say about you Nords, it's that you are truly noble." I bartered with him a bit, selling some old stuff I didn't need. I headed over to the tanning rack. I used the materials I had to craft a large fur tent, with two bed rolls. I went to the forge and made myself a travel lantern, in case I went into any dungeons.

I left the blacksmith with my new gear. Now that I had a good look around, I noticed this town was very small. Soon I would need to head over to the inn and see what rumors were floating around, but for now I wanted to sell more of my junk. I went over to a store called Gray Pines Goods.

Inside, the shop keeper greeted me. "Take a good look around. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. If not, let me know, I might have it stored away."

I approached the counter. "Well met."

The man smiled. "It's good to see a new face. Unlike my brother, I've no dislike of strangers. Met lots of them while I was a Stormcloak."

"Oh, interesting," I remarked.

"I'm not one any more. I was wounded in a skirmish up near Windhelm. This was years ago, mind you. Now, maybe I don't pick up a blade in Ulfric's name, but I still hold with his ideals. Skyrim is Nord land, and we ought to rule it. We don't need help from the Empire on that count."

"You make a good point," I commented. "You mentioned a brother? Who is he?"

"His name's Bolund. He's the one who works the lumber mill down by the river. If you meet him, don't expect a conversation. He doesn't like to talk, especially with people he doesn't know."

I sold everything to him that Lod wouldn't take. In the end, he said, "If you steal anything from my shop, you'll regret it."

That was a pretty mean thing to say to a customer. Why would he think I would steal. That was when I took another good look at myself. I looked like a bandit. I was wearing Imperial Light Armor, and it was obvious I wasn't a soldier. For all he knew, I just got back from murdering guards. My hair was unkempt, and my beard was shaggy. I did not look my best.

I left and went across the street to the inn, a place known as Dead Man's Drink. The place was full, but quiet nonetheless. A young woman with a plate in her hand, full of food and drinks, was standing my the door. "What's on the menu?" I asked. I bought some bread soup, salmon steak and a loaf of bread. I didn't want to run out of food.

I Redguard in a very revealing outfit started to sing. Closer to the counter, a female Nord in iron armor taunted me. "What's a milk drinker like you doing out here? Go home to your mother."

I didn't want I fight, so I said, "Sorry." She mumbled something, and then stumbled off. She had obviously had too much to drink.

I sat down at the counter. "Welcome to Dead Man's Drink," the innkeeper said. In the background, I could hear two different bards start singing the same song, except at different paces. Why would they do that?

"Heard any rumors lately?" I asked the innkeeper.

"Some people say the dark elves built the Shrine of Azura after they fled from Morrowind. I've also heard there's someone ins Riften that can… change your face. Make you look completely different. Do you believe that?"

I laughed. "That sounds illegal. Any news?"

"Take a look at this," she said, handing me two notes.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, to see the Nord. "I thought I told you to go home," she told me again.

"Oh, gods," I muttered.

The innkeeper replied. "4:00." A Thalmor sat next to me.

"You're wearing Thalmor clothes," I told her.

She looked annoyed, "If it's a duel you seek stranger, then I suggest you leave."

"I want to kill you."

"I am not here to fulfill your desire for pain, or free you from your wretched existence. At least, not today."

The sight of her made me really angry. "You'll face me like a soldier, Thalmor bitch!"

"The faces change, the taunts are the same. It seems originality is the only dead thing which the Nords have failed to reanimate," she told me.

"I am not a Nord."

She ignored me. "I will tell you what I tell all the others. I am no longer a Justiciar. If you still wish to duel me, then I will end your miserable life come morning. However, as of this moment I am not in the mood."

Just because she is no longer with the Thalmor doesn't mean I'll forgive her, but I'll at least talk to her. "Why are you at odds with the Thalmor?"

"It is a rather simple matter. I disobeyed a direct order from my superior.

"What order did you disobey?" I asked.

"I was stationed in Markarth with two others. We were investigating a family that kept abnormal hours, staying up well past midnight. Unfortunately, myself and one of the other Justiciar got into an argument over the children. The fool thought they were innocent."

This lady was horrible. "At least the other Justiciar seems merciful."

"It is futile to attempt to win over those who despise you with mercy. The children were unsalvageable and required execution. The issue was made irrelevant, however, when the entire family was found murdered."

"This is why I hate you," I said. "Who murdered the family, if it wasn't you?"

"That doesn't matter. The family was dead, and no longer worshipped Talos. There was just one problem. Everyone assumed I was the murderer. It didn't help that I've been a rather vocal supporter of mass execution. So, we decided it was best to use this to our advantage. Now, I never confessed to the crime, but I was stripped of my rank and exiled. This made it look like justice was served."

"You Thalmor are worse than the killer," I accused.

"Only a fool thinks that way. Using death for political gain is not a tactic exclusive to the Thalmor," she said.

"Good point." If I am going to be emperor someday, I might need to learn that. "Why would you come to Falkreath?"

"It is a temporary escape. I do not plan on remaining in this hovel of a kingdom beyond next season. My plan is to return to the Summerset Isle, but after making a few stops."

She hated Skyrim, but wanted to spend time admiring it? "So you're a hypocrite?"

"Just because this land as a whole is a living hell, does not mean there are not the occasional sparkles of beauty. In Summerset Isle, even the dirt is wonderful. Skyrim cannot hope to compete with that, but when you do find that rare mystery, Summerset dirt cannot compare."

"It looks like you aren't a threat after all. I won't kill you," I told her.

"Alright then," then said, walking away.

The Nord woman grabbed me by the arm. "Go home!"

I stood up, pushing her, and taking out my sword. "Get the fuck out of my way!" She turned her back on me, walking off. I looked at a little girl to my left.

"My parents say I'm getting a new mommy and daddy. I guess I'll have two of each, now," she said.

I walked back to the front of the inn, feeling bad for the girl. An orc in full armor got in my way. I was having enough of these drunkards. It was too early for this. "What the hell do you want?" The orc got out of my way.

As I walked past an old man sitting in a chair, he said, "Unless you intend to bury someone, this isn't the place you're looking for, traveler."

"What about getting buried?"

"Falkreath is known for its graveyard, traveler. We've buried more dead than you can imagine. I just finished giving my old war companion, Berit, a proper burial by fire. Old man hated the idea of being lost cold in the ground. Could you deliver the ashes to Runil, the priest of Arkay? He'll know the right blessings to make for Berit's soul."

"You want me to deliver the ashes of your friend?" This guy didn't even know me. "Ok," I agreed. I needed the people of Skyrim to be on my side.

"Thank you," he said.

I went over to a table in the corner where a young girl sat. "Do you have a second? I need your help," she told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I lost something of mine nearby. A family heirloom. It's a locket, gold with an emerald in the center. I think I dropped it out back."

"That's a shame," I said.

"If you could help me find it, I would gladly pay you for your trouble. I can lead you to where I think I dropped it."

I sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I can help. It's still pretty early," I said.

This woman was overjoyed. "Oh, thank you! Let me take you there right away."

I followed her outside. It was still raining. I needed the people of Skyrim to like me, so that they'll be more likely to support me. We went around back.

"I think I dropped it around here somewhere. Do you see it?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to find it in all this?" It was muddy, the the grass was overgrown. I started to look around. "I don't see it." Then I got hit in the back of the head, and I fell to the ground. I was in so much pain I couldn't get up. I felt her go through my bags. "Am I getting robbed?" I moaned.

"Sorry, love. Nothing personal. I just need to relieve you of your coins. Take care now!" the girl said.

I finally stood up, but she was gone. I ran out into the streets, screaming, "Where is she!" I can't believe she tricked me. I must be getting soft. I went out the gates, and saw her being surrounded by four guards. She was wearing a leather outfit, instead of the red dress I saw her in before.

"What say you in your defense?" one of the guards was saying.

"I'm telling you, this is a mistake!" she said.

One of the guards turned to me. "Is everything alright?"

I thought about this. I had to give her credit. She tricked me, and that doesn't happen often. No harm, no foul. "This is a mistake. She's with me."

The guard turned to the girl. "Everything appears to be in order. You can move along now."

After the guards left, she came up to me. "That was… unexpected. Why did you help me?"

"Someone with your level of skill could really help me," I replied.

She smiled. "You have an eye for talent. Ok, then. I guess I owe you. So, uh… what do you do? Are you some kind of adventurer?"

I don't trust her, just yet. She did just steal from me, after all. "I am a warrior, in search of glory and honor."

"You must be pretty tough, huh? I could see someone like you doing some real damage. Ariss Acies Aufero, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Marcus Junius."

"If you need a lock picked or a trap disarmed, I'm your woman. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. So lead the way, my mighty warrior! I'm ready to get out of here."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed. Is this the start of my army. Perhaps I will make her second in command. It had been about two hours since I spoke to the innkeeper. "Come on, Arissa. Let's head back to the inn and get some food." My clothes were soaked.

"I'm tired, also," Arissa said.

We walked back into town. "Hopefully, when we wake up in the morning, the rain will have passed. There are some bandits I need to take care of. We could take care of those."

When we walked back into the inn, Arissa remarked, "Where good Nords go to die. No, really. It's got a big cemetery. It's like the place is obsessed with death."

"I know. One guy asked me if I could take his friend's ashes to a priest." I payed 100 septims for a room. As the innkeeper showed me to it, I heard someone remark about mages from a college investigating old ruins, and that they shouldn't be doing that.

Arissa followed me into my room. "No offense, but I'll have to catch up with you tomorrow," I told her.

"Sweet! Time to relax. Meet me outside the city when you're ready to leave."

She left my room, closing the door behind her. I got into my small clothes, and took out a knife. I cut my hair to a respectable length, and got rid of my beard. I headed back out to the common room, and sat down. I ate my bread soup, and took a drink of water. "I will be emperor," I muttered.


End file.
